Sealing rings are known, for example, from DE 100 33 446 A1. In DE 100 33 446 A1, the sealing ring comprises a bearing ring consisting of an axial flange and a radial flange, as well as a sealing sleeve that is fastened to the bearing ring. To seal off the housing, a sealing region consisting of an elastomeric material is vulcanized onto the axial flange of the bearing ring. In the sealing sleeve is provided, on the side facing the shaft, at least one back-feeding groove for feeding back the medium to be sealed in the direction of the space to be sealed off. The sealing sleeve consists of an elastomeric material and has essentially the same structure from the region in which it is connected to the bearing ring to its free end. The free end presses against the surface to be sealed of the machine element to be sealed exclusively by the elastic pressing force of the elastomeric material. The service life of the sealing sleeve is prolonged by providing such a small pressing force.